Kid Lantern 2: Journey of Discovery
by JessieMundaiFan
Summary: Darren and the team are once again thrust into a dangerous situation but this time they are completely cut off from the Justice League. Isolated, weak, and distrustful of one another will the seven of them survive on their own or will they be killed by the unknown elements that await them? Wally/OC Slash AU
1. Bad Start

Hello everyone its JessieMundaiFan.

Some you might remember me as that lazy writer who didn't create the sequel to Kid Lantern when they were supposed to. Before everyone jumps down my throat I have an explanation. My excuse for not doing this sooner is for two reasons, a busy schedule and loss of inspiration. This last semester I was doing a lot with school and working and I didn't have the time to do two stories at once like I use to in the past. I would have liked to have that kind of time but I just didn't, life sucks that way.

The second reason is one I am kind of ashamed of. I genuinely lost my inspiration for this series a couple months ago. I just didn't know what to write. Even though I had some plot to this story all laid out for me( because I like to give myself I synopsis of what is going to happen in a story before I start writing it) and the biographies I made for the characters right next to me I still couldn't find it in me to write anything. It was so confusing, I just didn't know what to right for a long while.

But regardless of any problems I had before I am back and ready to write some more.

**To those who are new to this series** keep in mind that this is an AU (alternate universe) story and it doesn't follow the plot of Young Justice at all. Forget everything you know about the new episodes of the Young Justice because they don't apply here.

Aside from all of that, I hope you all enjoy this overdue chapter and I will see you all at the bottom author's note.

Disclaimer: This is a fan-made story I do not own Young Justice. If I did own Young Justice do you think I would be writing stories about?

…

(General POV)

Kid Flash sat up from where he was lying in breathless shock.

"W-What the hell happened?" Kid Flash asked quietly.

His heart was pounding like he had just done a three hundred mile run (actually a three hundred mile run wouldn't do much to him but that's beside the point). He didn't feel like he had any energy left in his body and he just woke up.

"I thought sleeping was supposed to give you energy," Kid Flash said to himself still not all that together.

However, as he finally gathered his bearing's and looked around himself he realized that he was not in his house or anywhere familiar for that matter either.

"Where the hell am I?" Kid Flash's eyes widened as he took in his new foreign surroundings, "looks like some kind of jail cell."

The young speedster saw that he was in what could only be described as a high tech medieval jail cell. Indeed this room he was in had a normal four sides to it with a door facing him, but instead of bricks the walls were made of some type of foreign green and gray metal that Kid Flash has never seen before. The door also, while still being in the shape of a dungeon like door, was instead a laser field shaped like a door.

Kid Flash tried to move himself but was he immediately pulled back down. Looking down at his wrists he saw that he was being held down by chains looking to be of the same material as the walls.

"Fuck," Kid Flash hissed angrily. Panic was inwardly starting to set in. He was in a foreign environment, has no idea how he got here, what he was doing here, who put him here, or how to contact his team.

Pushing himself up as much as he could, which was only to his knees, Kid Flash tried his best to break free of his bonds. He ran at the highest speed muster given his current lack of stamina and his psychical position. The young speedster swerved, bobbed, weaved, and whatever else movement that could be thought of in order to just try and effect the chains that were holding him down. However, despite his efforts, Kid Flash's attempts came up fruitless.

"They didn't so much as budge," Kid Flash observed exasperatedly as he stopped to catch his breathe. He assumed that he had been trying to break these chains for about an hour (at least according to his internal clock) but he didn't make any progress.

"What the fuck are these things made of?" Kid Flash cursed staring down at his chained arms hatefully.

This situation didn't look good and he had a feeling that it was just going to get worse.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Kid Flash's head snapped up at the sound of the childish voice coming from the entrance of his cell. Sure enough there was someone staring at him, a very familiar someone.

Staring down at him maliciously from his place beyond the jail cell was the same teenage magic user from the Young Justice mission for Dr. Fate. He was still wearing the exact same black suit he had worn during that mission and was still sporting the same devil horned shaped hair style.

"Well, well, well," Kid Flash said dryly not knowing whether to be surprised or disturbed so he went with a neutral expression, "Look what the cat spit up."

"Yes," The devil haired boy hissed still looking as crazed as he did before, "it is indeed me Kid Flash."

"So, we meet again," Kid Flash said with narrowed eyes.

The deviled haired boy just chose to grin at him darkly feeling that was an adequate response to his statement.

"...I'm sorry, what's your name?" Kid Flash asked with a small chuckle.

If this hadn't been real life you would assume that the devil haired boy might fall down anime style, but since this isn't he just chose to shot the young speedster a look of pure resentment and disbelief.

"I-I'm Klarion the Lord of Chaos you idiot," Klarion cried out his fist clenched at his sides.

The self-proclaimed Lord of Chaos then went into a rant about how powerful and special he was, which forced Kid Flash into his own thoughts or else he'd run the risk of falling asleep.

Klarion's didn't ring a single bell in the Kid Flash's mind. Sure, he's heard someone weird names (he is in the superhero business after all) but Klarion just didn't stick out to him.

It probably didn't help that he hadn't been paying that much attention to either Klarion during that mission. The only thing he focused on is the concept of magic and impressing Megan.

Oh boy, Megan. Looking back Kid Flash thought of himself as a fool pining after her the way he did. Don't get him wrong Megan's a great girl it's just that she really wasn't his type. It wasn't until later that he found that his taste went a little…masculine.

"Hey!" Klarion shouted getting the attention of Kid Flash (albeit somewhat reluctantly). "Do you mind?"

"Do you?" Kid Flash shot back at him moving himself in a position as to not strain his arms on the chains, "I'm trying to reflect here."

Klarion glared at him hatefully before a sudden glint of instantly ran through his eyes, something Kid Flash knew was never good.

"Reflect on this."

As soon as he utter those words, Klarion thrust his hand out and unleashed a blot of lightening right at Kid Flash's head.

Luckily for the young speedster he still had a lot of room for head movement and was easily able to dodge the attack.

"Nice try Klari but it'll take more than lightening to out speed Kid Flash," The young speedster grinned smugly.

"It's Klarion," The deviled haired boy said with emphasis, "and there's more to that spell I just cast than that."

Kid Flash snorted leaning himself on the wall behind him in a relax position.

"Sorry, but I don't believe in magic Klaro," Kid Flash replied stubbornly whether he actually believed that or if he was just in denial is entirely up to interpretation.

"Do you believe in pain?" Klarion asked with an innocent look on his young face before he unleashed a bigger bolt of lightning from his palm.

Given that the last attack was so small Kid Flash was able to avoid it, but since this one was so big and coming at him at every side there was no for the young speedster to dodge the attack.

The blast hit every part of Kid Flash body sending continuous sharp jolts of pain all over him. The only thing the young speedster could say that he was pleased with in this position is that he didn't yell or scream as the pain coursed through his body. He didn't want to give this villain the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

Eventually, Klarion stopped his attack (whether he was tired of doing it or he just wanted to see Kid Flash squirm was not quite clear at this point) leaving Kid Flash to try and collect himself on the wall.

Slowly he tried to catch his breath and collect himself from the attack. He could a little bit of sizzling and assumed that it was some parts of his suit.

"You're lucky you have to be kept alive," Klarion told him with a shake of his head, "so freaking lucky."

"The one that's lucky is your hair stylist," Kid Flash declared with a small grin all while still catching his breath, "Honestly, how many days of work does it take to get your hair to stand up like that?"

Klarion sneered at him. Lifting one finger he sent a small jolt of lightening at Kid Flash's knees expecting him to flinch in fear.

Unsurprisingly, Kid Flash just shot the deviled haired kid a grin not looking intimidated in the slightest.

"Was that your definition of a love tap?" Kid Flash asked cheekily.

Klarion's hands were sending out sparks. It looked as if he was going to send out another bolt of lightning.

Kid Flash prepared himself for another assault but froze in confusion as Klarion started to laugh about something.

"What is with villains and laughing manically?" Kid Flash asked himself out loud, "Just what's so damn funny?"

"I hate all you superheroes and I'm just happy to see you're all going to get your just deserts," Klarion stated despite that fact that Kid Flash hadn't actually been talking to him.

However, aside from the previous fact, Klarion had successfully got the Kid Flash's full attention now.

"What are you talking about kid?" Kid Flash said in a huff. Maybe he could finally get some answers right now.

"Wow, you truly are as stupid as you look," Klarion remarked and a smirk appeared on his face, "There's reason why you're here."

"Really?" Kid Flash's eyes widened in shock, "I thought I was kidnapped just for the hell of it. Now I'm sad."

"Your reasoning for being here is crucial," Klarion declared. He learned fast that the best way to get past Kid Flash's jibs is to just ignore them, "because you are going to determine the fate of the world's superheroes."

"You don't say? And my mom said I was too much of a lazy bum to make a difference," Kid Flash replied with a chuckle.

"Shut up," Klarion snapped. Apparently he couldn't ignore the Kid Flash's antics for too long at a time.

"I can't wait until…"

Klarion trailed off from whatever he was going to say. It looked like it was psychically hurting him to not finish his sentence but he still kept his mouth shut.

"Why am I even doing this? Why did I even stop to talk to him?" Klarion questioned himself out loud.

Kid Flash rolled his eyes and answered his question. "Because of my charming personality and stunning good looks?"

"I wasn't even supposed to stop by this jail cell, I was supposed to get the green one," Klarion said to himself.

The smile on Kid Flash's face instantly dropped, all traces of humor were quickly replaced with dread and anxiousness.

Green one? That could only mean one person.

"Da-Kid Lantern? Kid Lantern's here?" Kid Flash demanded showing how anxious he was already starting to become by the slip of name.

"Oh now you want to get serious all of a sudden," Klarion with a roll of his eyes.

"Where is he? What did you do with him?" Kid Flash carried on with his barrage of questions futilely looking around his cell as if trying to find some clue that Kid Lantern had been here before.

"We haven't done anything to him…yet." Klarion took great pleasure in the alarmed look Kid Flash gave him. "Our men are just finishing up with another friend of yours then it's going to be his turn."

Kid Flash could safely assume that all his friends were here. That answered one question but opened up so many others. Were they wrapped up in some kind of science experiment? How did they get here? Just what the hell was going on?

"Our men?" Kid Flash said repeating the words that made his heart rate speed up, "What do you mean 'our men'?"

Klarion chose to ignore his question looking over to his left as if he was observing something. He then pointed to the position he was standing in now. The devil haired teen shot Kid Flash one more sinister look before he moved out of the way in order to make room for two large grey hands to present something to him beyond his cell.

There in the beast's hands was none other than Kid Lantern. He didn't seem to be psychical hurt but Kid Lantern looked to be in a slight daze as his eyes were lifeless and almost dead looking. It was a look that brought fright the red headed speedster.

"Lantern, Lantern!" Kid Flash shouted trying to break free of his bonds even stronger than all of his past attempts, his inspiration for this try being far greater than before.

"Wake up Lantern. Come on, it's me Kid Flash," The young speedster pleaded with his silent lover to respond to his calls in any way just to give him a sign that he was alright.

Then, either by sheer coincidence or if he actually heard the red headed teen, Kid Lantern's eyes regained their shine that Kid Flash always had loved.

It took the green clad teen a second to recognize his surroundings before he started struggle with the gigantic hands holding him

"Kid Flash, you have to find a way to get out of here, these people are insane," Kid Lantern told his lover frantically.

"What people? Who are they?" Kid Flash asked quickly because as happy he was to see Kid Lantern alive and well he still needed to know what was happening, preferably before Klarion wises up and interrupts them.

"The Light!" Kid Lantern declared, "Don't you remember those guys that snuck on and captured us? They were from the Light."

Everything is slowly coming back to Kid Flash. He vaguely remembers when those guys all of a sudden invaded his and his team's personal headquarters and attacked. They had no way to defend themselves from the surprise assault and were taken easily.

"So they got us all huh?" Kid Flash assumed aloud. He wondered if they were in the cells right next to him, hiding just behind the walls that hold him.

Kid Lantern's gaze turned melancholy as he turned his head downward.

This gesture of sadness led Kid Flash to guess the worst in which one of their friends had been severely injured by the attack or even worse killed.

"Hey KL is everyone-"

"Were all here but one of us didn't have to be captured," Kid Lantern informed Kid Flash and interrupting whatever he had to say.

"So, somebody surrendered?" Kid Flash blinked. He didn't know who would have possibly done that.

Maybe it had been Robin trying to put our enemies in a false sense of security so he could bust them all out of there. Or maybe it had been Aqualad surrendering as our leader as to make sure none of us got hurt.

"No Kid Flash," Kid Lantern seemed a little hesitant to continue as he didn't know how to break the horrible news to his lover. "We were betrayed."

Kid Flash took that new in silence, utterly stunned by the declaration and not knowing how to respond.

Betrayed? How could they have been betrayed? No one on the team would have betrayed them for anything. Kid Flash knew his friends and trusted them with his life. He knew they would sooner die than betrayed them.

_"I'm sorry everyone," A voice called out to them sounding genuinely apologetic._

Those words suddenly floated through his mind, echoing repeated like it was stuck in his head. He couldn't put a face with the voice but he could remember those words being said before they were captured.

"Alright enough," Klarion said finally have had enough of these two annoying superheroes talking.

Klarion gave the beast that was holding Kid Lantern a stern look before gesturing to down the hall.

Of course both Kid's didn't like this one bit and tried to struggle to get to one another but it was just no use. They both were trapped like mice in a maze.

"Hurry up you stupid G-Trolls, I have better things to do than to just hang around here all day," Klarion sneered quiet annoyed at the slow pace the now confirmed G-Trolls were going.

G-Trolls? Cadmus? Were they in Cadmus? That's impossible though. Kid Flash knew for a fact that they had shut Cadmus and all their experiments down. How could their still be G-Troll's left if they destroyed everything?

"What are you going to do with him?" Kid Flash demanded with a look of pure rage on his face. "Tell me now!"

Klarion whistled quiet impressed with Kid Flash's anger.

"Let me put it like this, if he comes out of this still the person he was before I'll be surprised," Klarion said with an evil laugh.

Without another word he walked to catch up with the G-Trolls. With each step he took however, his laughter seemed to get louder not softer.

Kid Flash's eyes were glowing with anger. He didn't even care that the strain he was putting on his arms while struggling against the chains were making them go numb. He couldn't control himself at the moment.

"If you harm even a single hair on his head you'll be sorry," Kid Flash shouted into the hall to know in particular. When he got out of here he was going to maim and destroy anyone everyone he runs across.

"I swear it, you'll be sorry!"

…

"Let go of me," Kid Lantern grunted as he tried to fight off the gigantic monster holding him in his hands.

"I said let go of me you monster," Kid Lantern yelled looking up at the gray behemoth.

"Will you shut up," Klarion snapped, "your almost as annoying as that red headed idiot back there."

"Don't talk about him like that," Kid Lantern immediately protested. Even despite being captured and restrained the young Green Lantern still was able to gather up the courage to snap back at his captures. He's really letting the Green Lantern side of him really shine.

Either that or he's been spending too much time with Wally.

"What are you going to do about it, zap me with your ring?" Klarion taunted.

Kid Lantern gave him a look of distaste before looking at down at his hands which were trapped in gauntlets that were linked together like handcuffs.

He didn't have a clue what these gauntlets were made of but they were enabling his ring from working. He didn't even think that was possible, to block the power of his ring from doing anything at all.

"Here we are," Klarion walked them all to room not that far down from where Kid Lantern was previously being held.

Dutifully, the G-Troll dropped Kid Lantern on the ground causing him to fall right on his directly on his butt.

Kid Lantern looked up from the G-Trolls to Klarion who were all staring at him expectantly (or at least Klarion was staring at him that way. The G-Trolls just looked kind of dead).

"Don't try to do anything stupid kid," Klarion warned him, "those G-Trolls are trained to kill anyone who tries to resist orders."

Slowly, Kid Lantern stood up keeping his mouth shut and taking in his situation. He knew he would be of no help to his team if he was dead and they all needed each other right now more than ever.

"Fine, you win," Kid Lantern complied with Klarion's wishes and went toward the door.

"Of course I do. I always win," Klarion said smugly.

"Except when you fight alone. Right Witch Boy," Kid Lantern replied smartly recalling the team telling him about how they defeated him in the Dr. Fate mission

Yes, he had definitely been spending too much time with Wally.

Kid Lantern took a little bit of satisfaction as he saw Klarion snarl at him hatefully before he approached the door as it slid open.

The very first thing Kid Lantern noticed was the very obvious torture table in the center of the room. Above the table was a laser pointing directly at the table.

For some reason there were also video recorders in four positions surrounding the middle of the room.

Right from out of nowhere a man in a white coat appeared at Kid Lantern's side startling him.

"This way Mr. Lantern," The man said politely gesturing to the table.

Taking a big breath Kid Lantern slowly walked over to the table and sat down on it.

Then there was suddenly a flash and our young Green Lantern knew nothing else.

…

What did you guys think? I know that this wasn't much of a comeback chapter but I'm just trying to slowly bring myself and you all back into this series.

I will say now that there will be no bashing in this story. I don't like bashing and I won't be bashing any of the characters. When I reveal the character who betrayed them team it won't be because I dislike that character and want to make them look bad but because of the reasoning I give for the characters actions.

See you all next time!


	2. Forwards and Backwards

Hey, hey, hey, everyone it's JessieMundaiFan with the second chapter of Kid Lantern 2.

You guys are so sweet. I would have thought that you all would have forgotten about this story but you all are still as loyal as ever.

How have you all been? I've been kind of busy packing up all my stuff. I'm gonna be pretty preoccupied this weekend and next week. This weekend I'm going to be visiting my grandfather for father's day. It's been a while since I've spent father's day with him and it's going to be nice to see him face to face after a long couple of months.

That following Monday I'm off to Six Flags and going to spend some time there with my niece and brother (we would take my grandpa with us but he hates those kinds of places). It's really has been to long since I've went on an amusement park. I can't wait it's going to be so much fun!

Let's set that aside for now. Now on to the chapter.

But before we start I would, once again, like to give out some thank you's. As all always, I would like to thank my reviewers** HMMaster, Yaoi-Beloved, dark-magician100, Chupito13, **and** MyLittleAngelxxx. **It always makes me happy to see all of yours reviews. Love you guys so much!

Disclaimer: This is a fan-made story I do not own Young Justice. If I did own Young Justice do you think I would be writing stories about?

…

(General POV)

Kid Lantern was roughly thrown into his cell directly on his face.

"Have fun," The young Green Lantern heard Klarion chuckle from behind him while also sealing his jail cell shut.

Doing his best to pick himself up with the gauntlets on his hands, Kid Lantern turned and faced the deviled haired teen before him.

The Green Lantern stared at the villain before him with blank eyes. He was weak from the torturous experience he had endured. With the Green Lantern suit you couldn't really see any bodily injuries on him (with the exception of his face which had a few scars on it) but you really didn't need to as his eyes and mannerisms told the story of what happened with to him.

"Is the little green superhero worn out?" Klarion taunted in a bullying fashion. "Maybe I should give you some company."

With a snap of Klarion's fingers, the wall to the left to Kid Lantern morphed itself into a laser wall similar to the laser bars in front of the jail cell.

Kid Lantern's eyes widened slightly as he saw his boyfriend looking over at him with a bored expression which changed to shock as he witnessed the magic before him.

Kid Flash wanted to smile as he saw the face of his lover but held off on doing so as he saw the blank look in his eyes. He wasn't really sure that Darren knew where he was right now.

If anyone had doubted that Kid Flash wasn't going to burn both the people and this facility to ground before then they certainly would now. With the way his eyes were burning into Klarion's skull you would thought he'd have melted by now.

Klarion was of course unfazed by the restrained red head's anger and just gave both prisoners a happy grin.

"See? I can be a nice guy when I want to be," Klarion told them with a smirk, "now you can talk to each other while we plan your demise."

"Oh yeah you're a regular saint. You get any nicer you might stop setting fire to orphanages," Kid Flash replied sarcastically.

"Why would I do that? That's the highlight of my Wednesday's," Klarion said as he dropped the smirk he was wearing.

Kid Flash really didn't want to know if he was joking or not.

With that Klarion began to walk away from the jail cells but not before he briefly said something to Wally.

"Don't think that we're not going to do to you what we did to him," Klarion swore gesturing to Kid Lantern, "you're appointments in the morning."

"I've never been much of a morning person. Can I reschedule my appointment for 2:00 or 3:00 p.m?" Kid Flash asked cheekily.

Klarion shot him a fierce look before walking off. Unbeknownst to the Kids, Klarion gave a nod to the well camouflaged camera watching both of the teenage superheroes intently.

"Was that a yes or a no?" Kid Flash called out to the deviled haired boy.

Once he was sure that the magic user was gone he turned his attention to his still quiet boyfriend in the cell next to him.

"I think that was a yes," Kid Flash said with a grin. He had hoped to get a reaction out of him but no such luck.

Wally wasn't going to give up though. If anyone was going to get Darren out of this terrible state it was going to be him.

"You wanna hear a joke?" Kid Flash asked hopefully.

He got nothing but silence as his answer. Kid Lantern wasn't even looking at him. He just chose to stare at the laser wall in front of him.

"You want me to tell you the story about how I thought I had six toes on my left foot?" Kid Flash asked wiggling said foot for emphasis.

Again you he got the same answer.

"Lantern please say something to me. I don't care what is just say something, you know how much I hate silence." Kid Lantern was not above begging for things he wanted especially when it came to Darren. Most of the time he's usually begging for something _else_ but it's not the time for that now.

Kid Flash was starting to get frustrated now. He didn't want to do this but he felt that he had no other choice.

"Kid Lantern you better say something in the next minute or I swear to god I will start singing," Kid Flash proclaimed loudly, "I will deafen everyone in a forty mile radius with my take on current pop songs. You know I'll do it!"

Kid Lantern looked over at him with still blank eyes but now his eyebrows were raised to their highest points.

"Alright, you asked for it," Kid Flash told him. He started to take in a big breath ready to-

"It was horrible." Kid Lantern suddenly said quietly.

The young speedster had to force himself not grin smugly at his triumph as he waited to hear what happened to his boyfriend.

"It was just a bunch of guys in white coats being ordered what to do to me," Kid Lantern began to explain, "it was nothing at first, just a little jolt of power, but they kept going and going until I couldn't handle it."

Kid Flash sat by silently trying to piece together parts that his lover was leaving out of the story. Of course he wasn't going to ask those questions right at this moment but it didn't stop his curious mind from thinking.

"I didn't cry or beg," Kid Lantern quickly said as if he was even asked that question, "but it felt like they had been zapping me for hours."

He had only been gone for forty-five minutes. Kid Flash knew this for a fact because he had been counting the minutes from when Kid Lantern left him until he returned.

"None of them so much as flinched as they keep doing what they did to me," Kid Lantern said softly, "it was like my existence didn't even matter to them. They only thing they said in my direction is that you and I were the last ones to get "treated"."

Treated? Kid Flash raised an eyebrow at the choice of words.

"If this is how they "treat" people I'd hate to see how they hurt people," Kid Flash declared, "probably make them watch one of the Star Wars prequels."

Kid Flash was ecstatic to see the corners of the young Green Lanterns mouth move up slightly. If he could do a fist pump right now he would.

"They also had cameras all around the room watching me," Kid Lantern added.

"Kinky," Kid Flash responded wiggling his eyebrows, "maybe we should record the two of us together some time."

That quip was actually able to get grin out of Kid Lantern. He looked over at the red head speedster with a look of pure fondness in his eyes.

"Oh sure, the time I get you to laugh is with a sex joke," Kid Flash said with a roll of his eyes, "I thought you were supposed to be mature."

"Says the guy who made the joke," Kid Lantern replied with a little bit of his old personality coming back.

"Hey, I didn't say I was mature," Kid Flash said with a huff.

Both of them turned to each other and shared a small laugh. For a moment they forget about the situation they found themselves in, they forgot about the world around, all they knew is the happiness they felt with each other at this moment.

"We're going to be okay," Kid Flash said as he finally calmed down.

Kid Lantern, as soon as he calmed down as well, gave his lover a hesitant look. He knew that he was a superhero and he shouldn't be so quick to give up but Darren had always been naturally pessimistic. It wasn't in his nature to always look on the bright side of things. That had always been Wally's thing and something he admired about him a lot.

"Both you and I have been through much worse situations than this," Kid Flash reminded him optimistically, "And we'll get through this to. We're going to bust out of here and kick all these guys' asses."

"That plan doesn't sound too bad Flash but there's one thing wrong with it," Kid Lantern replied his head tilting to the side cutely.

"What?" Kid Flash groaned. Why does Darren always have to question his genius? He's probably going to criticize something meaningless in his plan like the logic of it.

"How are we going to get out of these things," Kid Lantern gestured to his gauntlets and Wally's chains, "It's not like we're Robin and have some type of device for this."

"Robin," Kid Flash's eyes narrowed before he groaned loudly, "I'm so stupid!"

Kid Lantern just blinked over at his lover.

"How could I forget about this," Kid Flash gestured to something on the side of his boot that Kid Lantern never noticed before.

"What's that?" Kid Lantern asked with a furrowed brow.

"A mini exploder rod," Kid Flash answered with a grin, "I can use it to blow up my chains. I completely forgot that Robin let me borrowed it."

"A mini what?" Kid Lantern raised an eyebrow at his lover. "What did he have that? Did he make it? Why did he give it to you? Why did you have it in your boot?"

"Hey Lantern, you ever read a book or watch a movie where the good guys are in trouble and they'll all of a sudden pull something out of there ass to save themselves?" Kid Lantern asked while adjusting himself to grab the rod from his boot and attach it to his left shackle.

"Yeah?"

Kid Flash shot him a grin. "This is one of those moments. Just smile and nod."

"But that doesn't-"

"Just smile and nod you adorable pessimist." Kid Flash had just set off the explosions for both his left and right hand setting him free. The blast hardly made any sound and his suit protected him from any damage he might have sustained.

"Fine," Kid Lantern conceded as he saw Kid Flash's smug grin as he approach his cell door. "I'll let this go…for now."

Kid Flash rubbed his chin as he analyzed the laser door on his jail cell.

"Obviously I can't go past the laser or I'd be Flash burgers," Kid Flash turned his attention to the wall beside the laser. "guess there's no other way."

Spinning himself, Kid Flash turned into a tornado moving his body in a rapid manner. In this form he was easily able to destroy the brick wall and break himself free.

"Well, that was easy," Kid Flash said with a shrug before approaching Kid Lanterns cell.

"Stand back," Kid Flash warned the brown haired teen before he spun himself once again in a tornado and broke the brick walls of the cell.

"Room service," Kid Flash declared loudly when he stopped spinning and walked over to his lover, "our special today is freedom."

With two karate chops the young speedster broke Kid Lantern's gauntlets releasing him from there confinement. Kid Lantern was pleased to note the familiar glow of his ring had returned. He'd missed it more than he thought he would.

Before Kid Flash could open his mouth again he was brought into a quick kiss by Darren. Almost immediately Kid Flash closed his eyes and kissed back.

"Thank you Flash," Kid Lantern said when the separated a second later.

Kid Flash gazed at him with his green eyes glowing with glee.

"No problem sugar lips," Kid Flash reassured him before ushering the both of them out of the cell. "I wish we could continue but we've got have bigger things to deal with."

Kid Lantern nodded floating up in the air slightly. "We have to find the others."

"And take this place down," Kid Flash added looking around the building. "Damn! How are we going to find our way out of here?"

"When they were dragging me down the hall I think I heard some sounds coming from down this hall," Kid Lantern pointed to a hall that was up a little ways and to the left.

Quickly the two of them traveled to that hall. They found a hall full of jail cells similar to their own and they checked every single one of them. Finally at the very end of the hall they could hear voices.

"Yo Robin, Aqualad is that you?" Kid Flash called out of them running up to the cells.

"Kid Flash?" You could hear Robin from within one of the jail cells.

Both Kid's saw that Robin and Aqualad (who were in cells across from each other) wearing straight jackets that were of the same design as their previous holding items.

"Wow, someone in the Batman family wearing a straight jacket? That's not surprising," Kid Flash quipped before breaking open the cell and destroying the jacket.

"Very funny," Robin replied dryly dusting himself off.

Across from them Kid Lantern has just finished up helping Aqualad break free his cell and jacket as well.

"Thank you my friend," Aqualad gave Kid Lantern a polite nod, "now we all must escape from this place."

"Do you guys know where the other two jail cells might be?" Kid Flash questioned looking from Robin to Aqualad for any clues.

Robin shot his older friend a confused look.

"Yeah we know where they are but what do you mean by the other _two_ jail cells? There are three of us left," Robin said to the young speedster.

Kid Lantern visibly winced and stood slightly away from the team. He silently looked to Kid Flash for guidance for his next move. Seeing the nod of encouragement he took a deep breath.

"I know who the mole is," Kid Lantern confessed to Robin and Aqualad.

…

"Finally," Artemis groaned in exasperation as Robin broke her bonds and set her free from the wall she had been on, "Took you idiot boys long enough to get here."

"We were debating whether or not we should rescue you," Kid Flash replied smartly, "we all started out saying no but then realized that we couldn't leave Superboy and Miss. Martian held up like this."

Artemis' only response was to punch the young speedster in arm (despite the small smile on the face).

Once Superboy and Miss. Martian were free they all joined up in the hallway connecting the jail cells.

"I can't wait to get my hands on whoever did this to us," Superboy growled cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

"Hold up a minute there Angryboy," Robin protested, "we still need to come up with a game plan before we do anything."

"Robin's right," Miss. Martian piped in when Superboy looked like he was about to argue, "we need have a plan or else they might catch us again."

Aqualad nodded in Miss. Martian direction grateful to her as it looked like she calmed Superboy down somewhat.

"Can you go into the system of this building and get its schematics?" Aqualad asked the Boy Wonder beside him.

Robin gave him a nod. Plugging his wrist computer to the lock for the jail cell he was easily able to get access to this building information.

"I've got good news and bad news," Robin announced as soon as he unplugged his computer and turned to his teammates. "Which one do you want to hear first?"

"Good news then bad news please," Kid Lantern pleaded.

"The good news is that I was able to get full access to all the files in this building," Robin told them.

"And the bad news?" Artemis asked with raised eyebrows.

"The bad news is that because this building it so big my computer is going to take at least ten minutes to bring up the whole thing fully," Robin said with a wince.

The team collectively sighed. Five minutes was not really time that they had at the moment. Every second they waste counts and it won't be long until there found out.

"So we're still back at where we started, with absolutely no clue as to where we're going," Kid Flash groaned in annoyance.

"Let's just wing it," Superboy grinded out, "because there is no way they're getting me back in that cell again."

"Oh, I know," Miss. Martian was practically bouncing up and down in excitement as she pointed to the right hallway, "let's go-"

"Oh wait, I'm getting something," Robin proclaimed looking down intently at his screen before pointing to the left.

"We should definitely go that way," Robin said already running in that direction with the Kid's and Aqualad right behind him.

"But I-,"

"Miss. Martian?"

In her confused state she didn't realize that Artemis was gesturing for her to keep up with them as they left. With a squeak of embarrassment she flew along with them.

The team ran through the hallway following Robin as they twisted and turned through the building looking for a way out.

"Robin you have us going in circles," Artemis proclaimed in frustration, "are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Maybe we should try a different way?" Miss. Martian suggested.

"No, I'm sure that this is the right way," Robin panted as he ran ahead to guide the team with his directions.

However, despite the genius' new directions, the team still got nowhere. In fact, Robin actually led them back to the exact same area of jail cells that Artemis, Miss. Martian and Superboy were being held.

"Okay Robin you officially don't know what you're doing," Artemis halted in her stride with everyone else and approached the Boy Wonder, "is your computer malfunctioning or something?"

Before Robin could protest, Artemis grabbed his wrist and inspected the map that he was supposedly looking at. Her eyes widened in shock at what she found.

"What the hell boy wonder?" Artemis hissed causing Robin to sigh loudly, "Why does your computer say the map is still loading?"

"What? If that's true then why haven't you been listening to me?" Miss. Martian demanded angrily.

Kid Flash scoffed. "Like we would trust the mole."

"Mole? What are you talking about?" Superboy demanded looking from each person to the team for answers.

Miss. Martian was stunned in sheer silence. She looked as if someone had frozen her in time.

"I heard you Megan," Kid Lantern added quietly, "When you apologized for what happened after we were all captured."

"So she apologized, that doesn't mean betrayed us," Superboy argued for the sake of his girlfriend.

"She has to be the mole, how else would she know exactly where to go to get out of this place?" Kid Flash questioned pointedly.

"She could have just read the mind of someone here or she could have-"

"Conner stop," Miss. Martian tearfully proclaimed.

Superboy looked over and gave her a look of disbelief. There was just no way that there accusations were the truth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to do it but I had no choice," Tears were running down Miss. Martian's face in an endlessly steam, "it was a matter of life or death for millions."

"That's enough Miss. Martian."

The team looked over and saw Lex Luthor himself standing in the hallway in front of them formally.

"I believe that you all should come with me, we have much to discuss before your… big trip," Luthor stated calmly.

As if Luthor's words were a signal, hundreds of armed guards appeared from both in front and behind the team.

They were without options once again.

…

Again, I am not bashing anyone in this story. I planned who the mole was going to be even in the first story.

I apologize if this chapter was kind of slow, chapter three going to somewhat as slow as this one as well. It's just that I have to explain some things and make sure everything is cleared up before we can go to the main part of the story. Just bear with me everyone.

Thank you all so much for reading and I will see you all next week!


	3. The Light

Hello everyone it's JessieMundaiFan once again.

I've been helping my brother out a lot lately with the new baby. Well, I don't think taking care of my other niece sometimes while he keeps the newborn at home counts as taking care of the new baby per se but it really takes a load off his mind. I wonder how long you have to wait until it's okay to travel with a baby. My brothers planning on taking a trip to Florida next month and I just hope it's okay for the baby to go.

Enough about my personal life though because it's time for more story. Strap in for this one guys because we're going to get some back story in this chapter.

I would like to thank both **HMMaster** and **MyLittleAngelxxx** for reviewing and giving me advice and criticism. I really appreciate the support you guys.

Disclaimer: This is a fan-made story I do not own Young Justice. If I did own Young Justice do you think I would be writing stories about?

…

(General POV)

Hal flew up as he saw four giant metal tentacles soaring through the sky after him. They seemed to have no limit as to how far they could follow him as he bobbed and weaved out of there reach but to no avail.

"Enough of this," Hal hissed lowly getting tired of this chase.

With his ring he created a gigantic buzz saw to slice through the tentacles. He sliced through each one of them once but it was only enough to damage them.

With a mighty roar, Hal swung his weapon around like a madman hitting each of the tentacles enough times until they were completely unable to function.

"Come on," Hal snarled into the darkness. "I know you're here you son of bitch! Come out and fight me!"

As if that command was enough, a large squared shaped robot appeared out of nowhere and faced the enraged Green Lantern.

Not wasting a single minute, Hal morphed his saw into a whip. Wrapping said weapon around the mechanical beast's head, he swung it up and thrust the robot into the ground creating a crater in its image.

Then, in the span of about two seconds, Hal changed his weapon again. He turned his whip into a sword and started stabbing the robot in every section of its body he could see.

It didn't look as if Hal was paying that much attention to what he was doing, rather he was just trying to violently demolish his enemy and because of this he was open for an attack.

Hal cried out in pain as his shoulder was stabbed. Turning around he saw yet another metal tentacle that came from a part of the robots body he missed.

Hal's eyes briefly shifted from green to red. You could feel the anger pouring off of him in large waves.

With his bare hands he ripped the tentacle off his shoulder and threw it to the ground beside him. Without saying a word, Hal flew up to the sky, about thirty feet from the ground, and looked down at the robot.

Hal's eyes were dead, void of any emotion as he looked down upon his foe as if he was a god. Pointing his ring directly at the robot, Hal slowly gathered up his energy focusing it on one point. Then, with a ferociously large blast, he fired the attack directly at the robot.

It didn't even stand a chance, the mechanical marvel was burned to a cinder almost upon contact with the attack. Hal didn't so much as flinch as his foe was defeated, in fact he looked somewhat disappointed.

"Simulation over."

With that sudden declaration the world around Hal faded away into nothing but the plain white room of the simulation deck in the Justice League's space base.

Silently, Hal walked to the door and into the simulation control room where his dear friend John was waiting for him.

"You are going to kill yourself if you keep training like this," John said observing his friend as he walked over to his towel and water bottle.

"Any news yet?" Hal asked pouring water on his face.

John let out an annoyed sigh but still looked at partner with sadden eyes.

"You know the answer to that," John told him quietly, "no one had any clues as to where they were an hour ago and they're not going to have everything figured out now."

It had been a couple days since the Young Justice team had been taken right in their base. Needless to say that having some of the best and the brightest of the new generation of superheroes taken right under their noses didn't sit well with the Justice League. They had their most brilliant minds ( lead by Batman of course) working around the clock, analyzing clues and taking in every situation just to find the seven teenagers but so far they haven't made much progress in finding them.

"Set up the simulator again," Hal requested of his friend.

"I can't set up another simulator Hal, you've worn the poor thing out," John explained carefully, "you've been using this thing for the past ten hours."

Hal didn't say anything in response just choosing to walk out of the simulator room. He was followed closely by his fellow Green Lantern.

"Where are you going?" John demanded as he could see the fatigue in the way Hal walked down the hall disregarding everyone that got in his way.

"To sign up for a mission, I have to do something," Hal said briefly with the slightest bit of pleading in his voice.

Hal was a very proud man, not once in his entire life had he ever been ashamed of who he was or what he was about. However, now that he was completely useless in the search for his own son he wished that he was as smart as the detectives in the League. Hal was sane enough to know that anything he did at this point to find his son would not only be pointless but it would probably delay the League from finding him. He was pretty much helpless at this point.

"How about you get some sleep," John suggested lightly, "you haven't slept since Darren had gone missing."

"I'll sleep when I get my son back," Hal snapped at his longtime friend. '

Without waiting for John to respond, Hal flew to the command base attempting to go and take the most dangerous mission they could come up with.

…

"Alright, alright we're going," Kid Flash grunted as the armed guards started poking him and his teammates with the barrels of their guns as they walked.

"Walk faster," One of the armed guards said from behind them.

Attempting to escape would be futile, the team knew this was obvious. With every step they took they could hear even louder steps echoing behind them. The G-Trolls were trailing right behind them, as proven by the loud grunts that could be heard every couple of seconds.

"Look dude if I were to go any faster you probably couldn't see me," Kid Flash pointed out folding his arms behind his head, "besides, it's not like your boss is walking that much faster than us."

Lex Luthor had been walking at a very calm and relaxed pace. It was kind of irritating for the people behind him that had guns pointed at their heads.

Kid Lantern silently shook his head at the speedster's antics. Over to his side he could see Megan, the only one of them that didn't have a gun pointed at her, walking along with them. She had her head pointing right at the ground, which is understandable given the heated looks Superboy and Robin were giving her.

Artemis kept shooting Miss. Martian hurtful looks, something you could never visibly see on her face usually. Aqualad and Kid Flash weren't even paying attention to her, choosing to ignore her entirely. Although, if Kid Lantern had to guess, Aqualad probably wasn't looking her way mostly simply because he was thinking up an escape plan (he tended to zone out while he was thinking sometimes). Kid Flash was probably too pissed at her for words and was just ignoring her out of spite (not that anyone could blame him).

"Through this door young superheroes," Lex Luthor said calmly gesturing to the large door in front of them. Lex Luthor walked in the room first giving him a head start of about a minute in the room.

Kid Flash sighed to himself knowing that they really didn't have any choice in the matter. However, as he went to walk ahead like his friends did he was stopped as he felt something grab his arm.

The young speedster saw that it was the gloved hand of his lover. Kid Lantern wasn't looking at him, he was staring at the door nervously as he didn't know there fate beyond them. Kid Flash eyes lit up and understanding and he took Lantern's hand them behind his own back.

Together they walked into the room seemingly ready for what was ahead.

The room was pitch black, not even a single stream of light could be seen. The problem was made worse as the door suddenly closed trapping them all inside.

"Hey did somebody not pay the electric bill or what?" Kid Flash commented loudly.

"Somebody turn on the damn lights and stop trying to be ominous," Superboy grunted in an equally loud voice.

The room was then illuminated as seven view screens appeared in its center. One by one the individuals were revealed on the screens.

Vandal Savage, Ra's Al Ghul, Lex Luthor, Queen Bee, Brain, and Klarion all appeared before the Young Justice team before their very eyes.

Miss. Martian looked at the seven of them with eyes of sorrow. She hated that she had to do this, hated that she let herself be used the way that she was by the seven of them but she had had no choice in the matter.

"Luthor how'd you get back there so quick?" Kid Flash asked breaking up whatever tension there was in this scene, "You got some secret teleportation powers we don't know of?"

"What is going on here? What is all this?" Robin demanded being far more rational than his teammate at the moment.

Vandal chuckled as if there was something funny in what Robin said.

"Calm yourself little bird. Didn't that bat you call a father teach you any manners?" Vandal reprimanded as if he was his parent.

Robin clenched his fist in his hands. He would have loved nothing more than to throw a batarang right at Vandal's face but sadly he wouldn't get any answers that way.

"Just shut up old man and tell us what we want to know," Superboy snarled stepping up to the view screens threateningly.

Vandal just simply raised an eyebrow. Completely ignoring the angry Kryptonian clone, he chose to speak to Luthor.

"Did the boy make a connection to Superman Lex?" Vandal asked his colleague.

This caused some confusion all around for the team (even Megan). Why would they care about whether Superboy and Superman made some kind of connection or not?

"We were told by our darling little spy that they have been slowly developing a father/son relationship," Lex informed Vandal.

Miss. Martian winced everyone's eyes wer once again centered on her. She would have preferred it if she could have just stayed ignored.

Superboy snarled as his _former_ girlfriend before turning back to the view screen along with everyone else.

"Now, children don't go yelling at yourselves now," Vandal said eyeing them all with his terrifying eyes, "there will plenty of time for that later."

"You're holding us as hostages for the League," Aqualad assumed calmly, "you want us to act as bait."

"As smart as always young Atlantean," Vandal complemented with a crooked grin, "I knew there was a reason why you were chosen as the leader."

"Hostages for what?" Artemis demanded to know stepping up to the view screens, "What are you planning on doing with us?"

"If you all would calm down I will explain it to you," Vandal said slowly as if talking to a five year old.

"Why?" Kid Lantern whispered to himself aloud.

"Why what?" Kid Flash asked as he was still standing next to his now confused lover.

"Is he going to explain to us his plan?" Kid Lantern asked the more superhero experienced red head beside him.

"Yep," Kid Flash replied looking over at him with a grin.

Kid Lantern eyes widened. "In its entirety?"

"Yep," Kid Flash repeated with a pop sound and the end of the word.

"That's not a very good idea. There's no telling what we could do with this information if we manage to escape." Kid Lantern pointed out.

"Yep," Kid Flash said once again look happier than he should be right now.

"But that doesn't-"

"Darren," Kid Flash proclaimed in a warningly. "Didn't we have a talk about this?"

"Uh-"

"Just let it go Darren," Kid Flash ordered squeezing his hand tighter.

"But I-"

"Let it go you delectable defeatist," Kid Flash told him in a superior tone of voice.

"Do you two mind?"

The two Kid's turned around and noticed that everyone was looking at them expectantly. Apparently they weren't being as quiet as they thought they were being.

"We're sorry," Kid Lantern apologized nervously, "Please continue, uh, Mr. Evil Person?"

Kid Flash couldn't help but chuckle at how innocent and young his lover sounded at the moment.

Unbeknownst to everyone else, Robin pushed a button on his wrist computer.

Vandal cleared his throat and started up once again.

"Yes, well, as I was saying. We seven represent a society called The Light."

Kid Flash snickered into his hand quietly. As he went to make a quip about the name of their organization however, Kid Lantern silenced him with a hand on his mouth.

"So called The Light because we exist for the survival of our beloved planet earth," Vandal stated with a calm smile. "Our mission is to ensure the safety of the planet from all the evil in this world."

"Wow, that was a really great speech," Robin nodded before his tone turned dark, "now can you get to the part that isn't total bullshit?"

If Vandal was annoyed by the Boy Wonder's rude interruption he didn't show it as he just continued on with what he was saying.

"Oh okay," Kid Flash was whispering once again to his partner, "you stop me from delivering grade A jokes but Robin can be as snarky as he want? Favoritism much?"

Kid Lantern just kicked lightly at the Flash's foot.

The young speedster responded by briefly separating his hand from Darren's and slapping him on the butt making him squeal in shock. Kid Lantern blushed in Kid Flash's direction but he just had an innocent look on his face.

"And because our mission is to plague the world of evil where else should we start than the superheroes of the planet," Vandal specified.

"Hate to break it to you buddy but isn't that a contradiction?" Artemis said with a raised eyebrow. "You can't be a superHERO and be evil. Heroes are people that do good and who help the world."

"Ah, that's where your wrong my dear," Vandal said with a dirty grin, "Superheroes do what they claim is right and moving the world in the direction they want it to be in. It's simply unfair to the people. They're not allowed to make their own decisions on superheroes, they simply go on what the media tells them."

"Oh please," Robin scoffed, "the media shames superheroes much more than they praise us. I can't tell you how many times Batman's been accused of assaulting people for information on crimes. All of it was false."

"All of it was false?" Kid Flash repeated looking flabbergasted.

"And besides," Robin said talking over his friend, "the good that we do far outweighs the bad. Sure, none of us superheroes are perfect but we try and do the right thing and protect the planet from psychopaths like you."

Vandal nodded his head seemingly taking in what Robin said to him.

"That may be true, that you all try and do the right thing, but you all are incredibly selfish," Vandal commented with a sigh, "and it's time the world finds that out."

"Yeah, just imagine what would happen if a couple of the Leagues own went missing and they were just so busy trying to find them that they neglected protecting the world a couple times," Klarion smirked speaking up for the first time.

And then the team got it, they now understood what The Light's plan was. They were in complete shock, even Miss. Martian (much to the surprise of the team). Perhaps she wasn't as invested in this as they thought she was.

"An interesting idea but that would never work," Aqualad proclaimed assuredly, "the League would never distract themselves to the point that they couldn't do their jobs as superheroes, they are much too focused."

"Maybe," Klarion shrugged with his grin still present on his face, "but maybe they will be so distracted during a mission that they would unconsciously slip up, especially if they are being sent videos of all you being slowly tortured by us and then slowly being presented as to where you all are with tiny clues."

Aqualad couldn't find anything to say to that. Mostly because he didn't believe that The Light could do this but also because he could in theory this plan working.

"It will be a slow process but a gradual one," Vandal said picking up from where Klarion left off, "we will purposefully target the cities of all your respective relatives and mentors, creating catastrophes for them to stop while at the same time leaking information about all of you. With their minds in other places they will slowly but surely slip from time to time until they start letting more and more "accidents" happen around cities and two people."

"The people of earth will begin to doubt the capabilities of the Justice League," Lex added smugly, "and with doubt comes frustration, and with frustration come anger, and with anger comes hatred."

"Protests and riots will rise up, demanding the retirement of such a large an inept group like the Justice League. That watch tower will almost definitely have to go leaving them extremely vulnerable," Vandal pointed out.

"And with their major defenses gone, them still distracted, and the hatred of populous at large, it will be the perfect time for us to initiate plan "Final Strike". Lex announced.

That didn't sit too well with the team.

"And what's plan "Final Strike"," Artemis demanded in a slightly panicked voice.

"You don't need to know that," Vandal quickly said flippantly, "since you won't be here to witness it regardless."

"What do you mean we won't be here? Where are you taking us now?" Superboy snarled his fists clenched together.

Vandal looked down at the seven of them as if they were merely ants.

"We are aware there are some brilliant people in the Justice League and they will no doubt put the clues of your whereabouts together and they always will as long as you all are on earth."

"Hold on a minute," Miss. Martian protested and again surprising the team, "What exactly are you going to do with them? You swore to me that they wouldn't get hurt and that they would be let go eventually!"

"Yes, I did say that and I am letting them go," Vandal stated simply, "letting them go straight into outer space."

"W-What? You can't do that!" Artemis stammered. "There's no way you can send us into space without the League knowing."

"That's what cloaking devices are for little girl," Vandal said carefully.

"Wally," Kid Lantern whispered lowly. If he had been a weaker person he would have been shaking in his boots due his fear.

"We're going be okay," Kid Flash swore gripping his hand tighter, "even if he does succeed in his plan we're still going to be together, no matter what."

"I hope the seven of you have a nice flight," Vandal said giving them a small wave before reaching for something on his left.

"The seven of us?" Miss. Martian's repeated, "Why is it the seven of us?"

For a moment Vandal looked genuinely shocked before he started laughing hysterically.

"Oh Miss. Martian you impressionable young soul," Vandal shook his head at her. "You should know better than to trust strangers."

"Especially villians," Klarion said with a roll of his eyes. "Idiot."

"I had no choice, you all know I had no choice," Miss. Martian declared, "you wouldn't give me any other option."

"That's right we didn't," Vandal pointed out not looking the slightest bit guilty.

Just then a gas swiftly entered the room taking the team by surprise. They thought they could fight off whatever effects it had in order to launch an attack but this wasn't the case. The gas took effect much too quickly knocking them all unconscious in a matter of seconds.

…

That's all for this chapter.

I hope you all liked it and I will see you guys later!


	4. Complications

Coming to you live (well, not really live but you get my drift) it's JessieMundaiFan with another chapter of Kid Lantern 2.

**ANNOUNCMENT: **For all of you that check up on this story I have something important to tell you all. Starting next week, which is the start of July, I will be taking some summer college courses just to catch up on some classes I've missed or just conflicted with my schedule until now. Because I will be so busy with school all of July that means I will be unable to post any updates to this story all that month. Don't worry though, come August I will be done with my summer courses and I will be free to update again. I'm sorry about this but there's really nothing I can do. Look for chapter five of this story Friday, August 10th.

Sorry again about this bad news but let's get on with this chapter.

But before we start I would, once again, like to give out some thank you's. I would like to thank **AkuRoku Lover** so much for that very inspiring review. Thank you so much for your support.

Disclaimer: This is a fan-made story I do not own Young Justice. If I did own Young Justice do you think I would be writing stories about?

…

(General POV)

Darren groggily opened his eyes. He felt pain all over his body and he was barely even able to move for a couple seconds.

It was dark, that was made very obvious by that fact that he couldn't even see his hand in front of his own face. The only thing he could make out was with his ears, a small humming sound that seemed to be in sync with the rumbling he felt at his feet.

Where was he? That was the only question he wanted answered at the moment. He couldn't remember anything.

"First things first," Darren mumbled aloud to himself as he stood up.

Using the light from his ring, the young Green Lantern illuminated the entire room.

He found he was in a metal room that looked very similar to an aircraft cabin but much much smaller.

Darren gasped as he spotted all his friends on the bench that he was previously on in corner of his eye.

"Wally," Darren gasped running over to his lover and shaking him by his shoulder.

Reluctantly, Wally opened his eyes looking far more exhausted than his lover.

"I'm getting really tired of waking up like this," Wally grumbled stretching lazily and trying to get his baring's.

"Wally come on, we have to find out what's going on," Darren urged the red headed speedster as he tried to wake everyone else up.

Slowly Wally came back to the real world and remembered everything that happened. As soon as he realized what was going on he joined Darren in waking everyone up.

"What is it? What's going on?" Dick questioned sitting up immediately as soon as he was touched.

"I think we're on an aircraft of some kind," Darren informed the Boy Wonder standing beside Megan as he woke her up.

Kaldur, being his normal tactical and cautious self, searched the room they were in analyzing every detail.

Doing this the Atlantean was able to spot the very small, almost non-visual, door handle in the front of the room.

"Over there," Kaldur proclaimed running over to the door and trying to pry it open.

Speeding over to his friend's aid, Wally went and started to pull on the handle just as hard as Kaldur but to no effect, the door would not budge.

"Damn it won't move an inch and looks brand new. Did my uncle install this door or what?" Wally joked weakly while still pulling as hard as he could on the door.

Conner snorted and pushed both of them out of the way. With minimal effort the Kryptonian clone tore the door open completely demolishing it.

Conner shot Wally a smug look while he was pouting beside him.

"Nobody likes a show off Conner."

"People like you," Conner shot back at him leaving Wally speechless.

"Let's just go," Dick huffed running into the now open room followed by Kaldur and finally Conner and Wally.

Megan, despite staring at the open door and wanting to join her friends, didn't move an inch from where she stood. She really didn't know what to do right now. She knew she didn't have a right to join them in that room and she certainly knew that none of them trusted her right now.

Not that Megan didn't blame them for not trusting her, if she was in their shoes she wouldn't trust her either.

"It's okay," said a voice from behind her.

Megan turned and blinked several times in shock. She saw Artemis standing behind her with a small comforting smile on her face.

"Let's go find out what's going on, together." Artemis told her putting her hand on Megan's shoulder.

"Yeah," Said Darren almost making Megan jump because she did not notice him beside her.

"You're with us, me and Artemis, from now on," Darren reassured the alien girl with a surprising strong tone in his voice.

"Really?" Megan said in a small voice. She felt her eyes watering up, she urged herself not to cry.

"Sure," Artemis replied with a nod, "even if the guys are going to be a little wary for a little while. We got your back."

Megan did not feel she deserved this, she didn't think she deserved this kind of loyalty from these two. After very blatantly betraying them to supervillains this was the last thing she expected. She was absolutely speechless.

Darren put a hand on her shoulder just like Artemis did and together the three of them walked into the next room with the others.

The room very clearly seemed to be a cockpit, filled with controls and several other undisclosed devices.

Dick was sitting in the main seat typing away at the computer in the center of the cockpit and trying to figure out what was going on. The Boy Wonder was using the very bright light from his wrist computer so everyone could see.

Conner, Kaldur, and Wally, who were standing next to Dick as he figured everything out, turned as they heard the entrance of their other friends.

Wally and Conner immediately scowled when they saw their green skinned teammate. Kaldur just eyed her blankly, not looking angry or relieved to see her at the moment.

Darren, wanting to ease all tension in the room before it escalated, decided to focus attention back to the matter at hand.

"What do ya got for us Dick?" Darren questioned

Dick let out a heavy sigh which spelled nothing good for the team.

"I have good news and bad news," Dick announced as the team waited for him patiently to say something, "The bad news is that we are on a spaceship, I have no idea how long we've been asleep so we could be god knows how far from Earth, and we have zero supplies."

"What's the good news?" Wally asked rubbing his eyelids with his fingers in frustration. This was just getting worse and worse.

"I can control this thing," Dick said and emphasizing his claim as he turned the wheel of the ship (which had been on autopilot previously) so it moved to the left slightly, "but I have no idea where to go."

"How can that be called good news if we don't have a clue what we're doing?" Artemis argued angrily.

"Because it's better than the bad news," Dick shrugged.

The team had no idea what to do, this wasn't a situation they had been in before. This wasn't an enemy that they could strategize a way to defeat. No, they were lost with pretty much nothing to go by.

"Darren, can't you help us?" Wally said looking to his lover.

"Me?" Darren blinked in surprise as he was pretty sure he was the least useful one in this situation. "What could I do?"

"You traveled through space to go to Oa didn't you? Can't you guide us home from what you remember from that trip?" Wally asked hopefully.

Darren shook his head. "Even if I did remember that trip, which I don't that much admittedly, I've only been to Oa and back to Earth. I don't know anything else about space. If we were near Oa I could probably lead us home but I doubt that's the case."

Wally's shoulders sagged as he breathed heavily. He really couldn't think of any option they have left. He knew eventually this spacecraft would run out of fuel and they would have to land soon and when that happens there as good as dead.

"Maybe I can help," Megan spoke up hesitantly.

Once again all eyes turned to the green skinned teen near the door. She would never get use to those looks.

"You?" Wally spat out rudely, "What exactly can you do?"

Megan summoned up her bravery and looked to Kaldur. She knew that if anyone would listen to reason it would be him.

"I've lived in space all my life, I know much more about alien planets than all of you do," Megan told them, "I can help us survive."

"You mean help yourself survive," Wally snorted unconvinced, "How do we know that you won't drop us down on a planet that only you can survive on and you just leave us all their do die?"

"Wally?" Darren admonishing his behavior, "Megan could be the only hope we have right now."

"We can't afford to be picky right now," Artemis said backing her green clad teammate up, "We have got to take what we can get."

"Not if it's someone that can't be trusted," Wally argued glaring at Megan fiercely, "If she can betray us once what's to stop her from doing it again?"

Dick, who had been busy contemplating at the moment, looked to the team's leader.

"What do you think we should do boss?" Dick asked interrupting all the arguing.

Kaldur sighed as he saw the team look to him in what he could assume was guidance. It wasn't as if they held his opinion higher than their own, but his views always were articulated in a calm and clear manner that everyone could understand.

"It's true that to a certain degree Megan cannot be trusted as of yet," Kaldur stated, "but we need someone with prior knowledge on our current situation or we won't survive."

"But we can't just-"

Wally quieted down as Kaldur shot him a look.

"How else can we live and get back home?" Kaldur asked quietly, "Don't forget that we're also on a time limit. The Light could be already spreading lies about us and leading the League on. We have to get back to Earth as soon as possible and if that means trusting someone who previous betrayed us then so be it."

Wally was left speechless, all of them were. No one could argue with Kaldur logic, the guy certainly knows what he's talking about.

Both Artemis and Darren smiled in relief. Wally gave his lover an intense stare signifying that they would take about this later.

"Whatever," Conner grumbled folding his arms stubbornly.

…

"Superman! Bizarro Superman is causing some problems in the Metropolis Park again. Get down there!" Batman ordered from his place in the watch tower.

"I'm on it," Superman nodded flying over to the Metropolis Park in the span in of a couple of seconds.

He looked down and immediately recognized his evil lookalike as he terrorized some citizens of his city.

"Hold it right there Bizarro," Superman commanded punching the tree Bizarro was going to use to crush a woman and her daughter.

For a second Bizarro was confused as to where his tree went, inspecting his hand trying to find where it went, until he turned to Superman.

"Superman! Why you always try and stop Bizarro. You make Bizarro angry," Bizarro growled with his fists clenched.

"Sorry Bizarro but it's my job," Superman stated with an easy smile before charging at his look alike.

Their fight wasn't as glamorous or flashy as one might hope it would be. Superman and Bizarro kept exchanging blows with another never faltering in their stance once. It didn't look like this fight was going to end any time soon.

Then, just as Superman blocked another hit from Bizarro, he heard someone cry out.

"Damn you," The voice yelled in a combination or pain and anguish.

Superman recognized the voice, it was one that he had recently embedded into his mind as it usually had a distinct angry tone to it.

"Conner?" Superman said curiously looking in the direction where the voice came from.

This distraction was all Bizarro needed to one up his look alike. With one punch, Bizarro hurled Superman straight into a building across from the park.

With a sinister, yet still dim, grin Bizarro punched a hole right in the center of the park. The blow was so mighty it turned almost the whole park into a crater.

In a rare fit of anger Superman burst from the building he had been hit into and flew straight to Bizarro.

It only took the Man of Steel three minutes to subdue his look alike and have him contained.

"Now, where did that yell come from?" Superman asked himself flying in the direction he heard it from urgently.

Remembering the direction Conner's voice emendated from he flew over to the building he heard it from. The Man of Steel searched the building but found no one it all.

Suddenly, he heard the yell again from behind a potted plant. Moving the plant out of the way the voice was revealed to have come from a small voice recorder.

"Cadmus?" Superman said reading the label on the device, "but that's impossible. We shut that place-"

"Clark!" Batman's voice boomed through the communicator.

"What's the problem Batman?" Superman said with sigh. An angry Batman never spelled anything good for him.

"The League is getting complaints from the Mayor of Metropolis about your…performance in battle," Batman told him stoically.

Superman raised an eyebrow and looked down at his communicator in confusion. Carefully he walked out of the building he was currently in.

"What are you talking about? I didn't-"

The Man of Steel froze as he saw the now completely ruined Metropolis Park. The damage looked to be almost unfixable.

"Um, oops?"

…

"Well, are you going to stand there are you going to help us," Dick looked at Megan expectantly with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh," Megan giggled nervously before walking over to the chair the Boy Wonder was in to get a better look at what he was talking about.

As soon as she moved over to his side of the room, Conner moved to where she had been standing before.

Megan fought off the hurt that came from her ex-boyfriend's avoidance of her and focused on the task at hand.

"I was able to figure out how to use the microscope and analyzer on this ship so now we can check out planets clearer than before." Dick informed everyone before turning to Megan. "Can you tell us what planet we can land on to rest and just get off this ship for a while?"

Megan nodded looking over all the planets that were currently in their sight.

"No, none of these planets will work," Megan said with a shake of her head.

"Why not?" Wally questioned curiously.

"Because they don't produce the type of oxygen human bodies are used to," Megan told them, "the oxygen on Earth is mostly made up of phytoplankton which does not exist on the planets listed."

"Looks like somebody read the science books Black Canary gave her," Artemis said teasingly to her friend.

Megan blushed and shot her a look before turning back to Dick.

"What about a planet that has something similar to phytoplankton?" Kaldur suggested.

"That's what I'm looking for." Megan nodded with an eager smile. This moment reminded of old times.

While all this was going on Wally was watching Megan interact with everyone else grouchily and with folded arms.

"See?"

Wally turned around to see his lover looking over at him with an easy smile on his face. For some reason Darren had taken off his suit. Guess he figured that he didn't need a secret identity in space.

"I'm trying to save my energy," Darren answered as if knowing what Wally was thinking, "I'll need to reserve my powers until I really need them."

Wally nodded silently but still looking wary at Megan.

Without so much as a word, the young speedster ushered Darren out of the cockpit and into the dark room they were in previous.

"To answer your question, no I can't see," Wally told him.

"Are talking about in this dark room or about Megan?" Darren asked feeling in somewhat of a joking mood right now.

Unfortunately, Wally wasn't however.

"About Megan," Wally told him pointing into the cockpit. "How can you still trust her after what she did to us?"

"What she did was wrong and terrible, I know that," Darren acknowledged, "but she at least deserves the chance to be forgiven and to have a chance to explain herself."

"Explain? What's to explain?" Wally raged almost yelling but refraining from actually doing it as to not disturb the ones working. "She stabbed us in the back and sold us to some evil villains."

"She looked as shocked as all of us when The Light started talking about what they were going to do to us," Darren argued, "she's a victim just like us."

Wally let out a humorless laugh.

"Yeah, she's a real victim alright. She's so much of a victim that nothing happened to her while everyone else was tortured."

"But we all turned out fine," Darren replied softly.

Wally suddenly slammed Darren up against a wall. Darren had the breath knocked out of him as he faced his lover with wide eyes.

"I could have lost you," Wally growled looking angrier than Darren had ever seen in him before, "You can't tell me I don't have a right to be angry at her because you didn't see. You didn't see the dead look in your lover's eyes when he came back from being fucking tortured Darren. You can't."

Darren was, needless to say, speechless. He didn't realize that his brief moment of withdrawal hurt Wally that much. He didn't realize it affected him that much, he certainly didn't show it. He's been all smiles and jokes even when they were in their jail cells.

Maybe there was more to learn about Wally than he already knew.

"Wally…"

Just then somebody let out a loud cough.

Both teens turned and saw Kaldur at the door. He was giving them both sympathetic looks. Normally he would have given the two of them time to talk out their problems with each other but this was not a normal moment.

"We found a planet to land on," Kaldur informed them.

Wally nodded silently gently moving himself and Darren toward the door. Neither said anything to other, they didn't feel they needed to.

For now, they would let this moment rest.

…

Thank you all so much for reading and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter.


	5. Stranded

Hello everyone it's JessieMundaiFan once again with another Kid Lantern chapter

I'm finally back from taking my summer courses and I can't tell you all how happy I am. I got all A's and B's for my grades which I have to say that I deserved. I was working like crazy to make sure I passed all my courses. Summer school is already annoying enough as is I don't want to have all this time I spent studying to have been for nothing (technically I should be like that for all your classes but I digress).

I don't know if I can keep updating like I did in the past. I have a lot of things coming up and I'm going to be very busy these next couple of months. Time will tell.

I would like to thank everyone who favorited and is following this story. You guys really do inspire me to write more.

Disclaimer: This is a fan-made story I do not own Young Justice. If I did own Young Justice do you think I would be writing stories about?

…

(General POV)

"God Robin, were you trying to kill us?" Wally groaned walking slowly out of the spaceship along with his teammates.

Robin's landing of the ship hadn't been one of his best performances. He put them on top of small hill with their ship barely being able to fit on top of it.

"Sorry your majesty," Robin snorted but sort of wobbling out of the ship as well, "next time you can drive the very poorly constructed space ship."

"Really?!" Wally immediately perked up at the prospect of flying the ship.

"No," The team echoed in unison.

Wally pouted flipping them all off. Due to him being distracted the speedster tripped on a tree branch sticking out in front of him and landing right on his face.

"Wally?" Darren went to help up his red headed lover all the while observing the foliage around them along with his teammates.

The trees, just like the ground and even the clouds, were red. When landing on the planet the team saw that the whole planet seemed to be of the same colors as well so maybe the color had some significance to the planet.

"What kind of planet is this?" Artemis asked observing her surroundings with her bow at the ready. They didn't know what could come around the corner.

Everyone turned to Megan who was the only one who could tell them what they wanted to know about the planet.

"This is the planet Rorin also known as the Crimson Blood Planet." Megan informed them but seeing their shocked face she quickly added, "Only because of its color."

"So, nothing going to jump out at us?" Robin asked hopefully.

"Absolutely not," Megan denied feverishly, "this planet doesn't that many species living on it, and the majority of them are just small spiders."

Unbeknownst to everyone except Wally, Artemis jumped a little at the mention of spider. A mischievous grin appeared on his face.

"Good work Megan," Kaldur said with an approving nod in her direction before turning to the rest of the team, "We should try and see if we can set up camp and think about what our next move is."

They all agreed splitting themselves into group three groups, Conner and Robin, Kaldur and Megan, and Artemis, Darren, and Wally to see what they could find.

Of course Kaldur being who he is, wanted to find the nearest body of water to see if himself and team can have fresh drinking water.

"If the water here is anything like the water on Earth I should be able to tell if it is safe for us," Kaldur informed the green skinned girl beside him.

"You should," Megan agreed with an easy smile on her face.

They both walked in silence to where Kaldur was claiming he could hear water. As soon as Kaldur's gaze was away from her Megan dropped his smile as well her face to the ground.

This would normally be a time when she would be babbling about something or another, a time when she would try to bring the normally quiet Atlantean into some kind of conversation with her but not this time. This time she felt she had the right to, or even if Kaldur would put up with it like he did in the past.

"It's okay."

Megan jumped up when she suddenly heard the voice of her leader. He wasn't looking at her, just staring intently to the path ahead of him, like always.

"You don't have to be intimidated by me," Kaldur reassured her gently in his always calm voice, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Oh I don't think you're going to hurt me," Megan told him her arm's flailing around, "it's just that…"

"You thought I was going to shun you like most of team wants to," Kaldur looking over at her with what one could assume was an amused look, "meaning I would hurt you."

Megan blushed having been made a fool of herself due to Kaldur choice of words, then again this isn't the first time this has happened.

"Before I react to any situation I typically like to know the full story," Kaldur informed her, "since you haven't been given a chance to reveal to us your reasons for doing what you did my opinion on you is neutral for now"

And there it is, that brutal Atlantean honesty that was so legendary. There was no beating around the bush for Young Justice's Atlantean and for once Megan can say that she appreciated it.

"Thank you Kaldur," Megan said smiling at him with a legit smile this time.

"I can only speak for myself," Kaldur warned her, "I can't control what the others will think of you or if they will want you on the team any longer."

"I understand," Megan nodded her smile still on her face, "I would never ask you to tell them how to feel, they have every right to be mad at me. I just hope they can understand why I did what I did."

"Maybe you should explain it tonight then." Kaldur suggested with raised eyebrows. "I imagine that we have a long road ahead of us. It's better that we try and solve all the problems we have in team as quickly as possible."

Hesitant but complaint, Megan nodded her head obediently. She didn't think that she could postpone this talk but she'd assumed that it would come sooner rather than later.

"Might as well get it over with," Megan chuckled nervously fiddling her thumbs in an anxious manner.

In a small but meaningful gesture of comfort Kaldur put a hand on Megan's shoulder. This spoke more words for her than an entire speech. She would be alright, Kaldur knew she would and she's never not had faith in her leader before.

…

"Why are we looking at these berries again?" Conner grunted having inspected his tenth fruit tree.

Robin looked at him like he was insane.

"Because we need food," Robin explained slowly, "Kaldur's obviously going to search for some clean water and Wally doesn't have the patience to look for anything other than supplies for camp."

Conner shot Robin a dark glare which the Boy Wonder returned with a shrug. A glare from a pissed off Kryptonian clone wasn't going to do anything to him, he lives with Batman for god sake.

"I know that," Conner snapped turning his body fully to the Boy Wonder, "I'm asking why are we just looking a fruits and berries when we should be looking for animals. This stuff can only fill us up for so long."

"Having a fruit diet for a couple days won't kill you," Robin explained to him, "and weren't you paying attention when Megan said there aren't that many animals on this planet, let alone ones we can eat."

"You're listening to her," Conner sneered crush the apple like fruit in his hand, "How do we know she isn't trying trap us into eating what she wants us to eat so she can just kill us and run off?"

Robin rolled his eyes and walked away from Conner for a brief moment to check on some more fruit. He did this partially to let it sink in the absurdity of Conner's words and to irritate him at the same time.

Robin lived for the suffering of others, it's his favorite pastime.

"You think Megan is trying to kill us all by tricking us into eating fruit?" Robin summarized with a raised eyebrow. Robin snickered into his glove still looking away from his teammate.

"This is why you're not one of the thinkers of the group."

"This isn't some game," Conner snarled, "we have a traitor coming along with us and no one seems to care."

Robin finally turned back to his friend, his expression now more serious than before as he slowly walked over to Conner.

"On the contrary, I think we're putting too much emphasis on her traitorous actions," Robin told him. "We have a much more important mission ahead of us."

"What are you talking about," Conner scoffed folding his arms stubbornly.

"I'm talking about what's happening on earth," Robin shouted wishing he could slap some sense into him like he can with Wally. "We have to get back there and stop The Light and their stupid ass plan or have you forgotten about that?"

Conner growled but didn't lower his tenacious stand in the slightest.

"We're superheroes Conner," Robin reminded him, "We have to put our own emotions aside to save the Earth. That's what we do, that's who we are."

"Oh whatever," Conner snapped back his now however overcome with sadness, "Just because we have to do something doesn't mean I have to like it."

Robin gave his friend a small smile, almost invisible to the naked eye.

"I know my friend, I know."

…...

"For the thousandth time Wally, the answer is no," Darren declared from his place beside his lover.

"But Darren," Wally whined holding the Green Lanterns waist for dear life, "if you don't fly us where we have to go this is going to take so much longer."

"I can't waist energy like that Wally," Darren reiterated for what felt like the hundredth time, which it probably was. "I can't charge my ring up like I can at home."

However, instead of accepting that very good point, Wally just squeezed Darren's hip harder hindering their movement even more.

"Will you give it a rest Kid Flake, no means no," Artemis grumbled as she continued to lead the way to through the forest. "We have to get supplies."

Wally rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah I heard you the first time blondie."

"Then make yourself useful and get us some supplies, you are supposed to be the fastest teen on Earth aren't you?" Artemis said sarcastically.

"Nag, nag, nag, bitch, bitch, bitch." Wally groaned slipping his arms off of Darren's waist.

The young speedster shot the brown haired boy a smug grin.

"I'll be back in a nanosecond green cheeks," Wally told him before zooming further into the forest in the blink of an eyed.

Artemis' eye twitched as she watched Wally's dusty trail go into the forest while Darren had a fond smile on his face.

"That's your man Darren," Artemis said with a shake of her head.

"Yep," Darren nodded proudly, "and I wouldn't have him any other way."

In the span of a minute Wally returned with his hands full of woods, leaves, and other materials he felt they would need to make a camp.

"It's about time Kid Turtle," Artemis teased, "you're about a minute to slow."

"Bite me Arrow Girl I was looking for something," Wally said with a roll of his eyes setting down the materials next to Artemis' feet.

Artemis ignored his excuse opting to inspect all the things that Wally brought with him.

Because Wally was just that terrible of an actor, he couldn't contain his look of mischief as he saw Artemis looking at their materials.

"Wally."

The young speedster jumped as he heard the nagging voice of Darren beside him. He looked to see said Green Lantern gazing at him with his hands on his hips looking quiet feminine (not that he would ever say that aloud).

"Whatever you're thinking about doing, don't do it," Darren ordered sternly knowing that whatever Wally was up to was no good.

"Whatever do you mean my darling?" Wally asked putting on an innocent face, "I'm not doing anything bad."

"Oh please you-"

Artemis' frightened scream brought both Wally and Darren out of their conversation and back to her.

"Artemis? What's wrong?" Darren asked frantically looking around to see if any attackers were around.

Artemis didn't answer however, choosing to run around in sheer panic. She seemed to be out of control.

Wally wasn't able to hold his laughter as he caught the sight to the rough and tough Artemis screaming in fear.

"Get that thing away from me," Artemis yelled having finally pulled herself together enough to climb into a tree for some supposed safety.

"Get what away from you," Darren tried to ask her gently but he was drowned out by the cackling of his lover.

"Wally will you calm down?" Darren huffed getting slightly annoyed with the red headed speedster.

"The spider!" Artemis suddenly said pointing down at Darren's feet.

At that declaration Darren looked from Artemis to the spider, which had apparently been at his feet the entire time, and then back at Artemis.

"You mean this little thing," Darren said picking the small spider up and into his hand. It was no bigger than a tarantula and it had no fangs to speak of, it looked completely harmless.

"I hate spiders," Artemis squeal in a very uncharacteristic manner which left both the boys in shock.

"What? I hate spiders!" Artemis proclaimed with a blush on her face clenching the tree branch in her hand tighter.

"We can see that," Wally said calmly before busting a guy yet again. He was actually rolling on the ground this time.

While all this was going on Darren took the time to bury his head in his hand at his teammate's antics.

"We are such a mess," Darren said to himself aloud pitifully.

…

Within thirty minutes all three groups returned with rations and all the materials they collected on their walk.

"Everybody got something?" Wally asked carrying all their camp materials and sporting a very large black eye.

No one even questioned where it came from. It was Wally, and judging by Artemis' enraged pose beside him he probably had it coming.

"Yep," Robin nodded looking quite satisfied with himself holding up some fruit for emphasis, "we got food for everyone."

"Excellent," Kaldur smiled in approval as he set down his wooden pails of water. He always loved it when the team came together and accomplished something, it was one of those rare moments when he allowed himself to be proud of his team and what they do.

"All we need is someone to start a fire and everything will be great," Wally proclaimed throwing down his things roughly on the floor.

"What's that sound," Conner suddenly asked from out of nowhere, "it's like grinding or something."

The others didn't hear anything but then again they didn't have super hearing so they couldn't determine what Conner was talking about.

"We can't hear anything," Wally told the Kryptonian clone, "just show us where it's coming from."

Surprisingly obedient, Conner did what he was told and pointed to the ship.

Slowly the team approached their ship preparing themselves for whatever will be within its confines.

As the team got closer to the ship they could indeed hear the grinding noise that Conner described. It sounded like metal coming in contact with more metal in a rough manner.

Kaldur cautiously opened the door of the ship and peaked his head inside. His eyes widened in shock and he threw the door open.

"What is it?!" Robin asked frantically stepping into the ship before quickly backing right up.

There was a herd of worms in the ship and they seemed to be...eating the metal within it. The worms were metallic in color giving the allusion that they were made of metal themselves and they were the size of the average house cat. They were in every part of the ship consuming everything they can.

"T-They ate the controls," Robin stammered as he looked into the pilots room and saw that the worms were in their as well.

"Oh no, not Techrms," Megan groaned smacking her head with her hand.

"What?" Artemis questioned in alarm.

"There a type of foreign worm that consumes metal, they have the ability to travel planet to planet searching for meals," Megan stated shaking her head in shame, "if I had known they had been on this planet I would have never have had us land here."

Darren's eyes held nothing but pity for the Martian girl, nothing seemed to go right for her lately. As he moved to comfort her Conner came thundering in.

"Oh yeah right, like you didn't know about them," Conner snarled.

"I didn't," Megan stated frantically as all of them moved out of the ship. "I had no way of knowing they would be on this planet. It was a one in a million chance they would be here."

"How can we trust anything that you say," Conner said with narrowed eyes, "you've been lying to us from the very start. You did this for your own gain just like you did when you betrayed us."

"No I didn't," Megan shouted angrily shocking them all, "I didn't do what I did for personal gain, I did it for my family."

Conner rolled his eyes. "That's what they all say."

As Megan went to say something else to Conner, Kaldur put a hand on her shoulder. She looked over at him curiously

"Perhaps it would be best if we all had that talk now," Kaldur advised.

Megan slowly looked at all her friends, or former friends, wondering if she could do that right here and now. She didn't know what was going to happen or if they could recover as a team.

"Where do I start," She said hopelessly knowing she didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

…


End file.
